


Endless Halls With Bloody Walls

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Horror, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Horror, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, Michael Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Psychological Torture, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, horror prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Aziraphale thought he was free from Heaven. He was wrong.Very wrong.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034
Kudos: 12





	Endless Halls With Bloody Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @lunarmultishine on tumblr: Prompt: Walls surrounding, reflecting, endlessly the same.

Aziraphale ran. Never stopping, he had to get out of here eventually if he just kept running-

“There is no escape for you Aziraphale,”

He didn’t stop running. Not when the walls cornered him and made him turn back, not when walls turned inward, not when they disappeared. 

“This is your worst fear isn’t it? To be trapped in here, with me, with _Her_? No escape from what you’ve done?” 

He slammed into a wall, and took only a moment to recover. 

“Stop running Aziraphale, this is your punishment. Do what you’re told for once, do what She wills of you,” 

Aziraphale didn’t stop, he wouldn’t stop, not until he was out of this bright white endless maze. 

“Aziraphale,” It was a different voice this time. “Aziraphale!” It was Crowley’s. 

Aziraphale didn’t stop running, he kept running, running to his knight, his savior, his escape from Gabriel’ s taunting voice and the endless halls. 

“Aziraphale! Come to me angel!” 

When Aziraphale ran into something this time, it was a warm body, welcoming arms. 

“Oh, Aziraphale, how could you leave us?” 

Aziraphale looked up with wide, frightened eyes. 

He saw Crowley, for a moment, before his skin began rotting, melting off him, revealing Michael like a horrific present. 

“Don’t you know what happens when you abandon us?” Michael drew a sword from the air and held it against Aziraphale’s throat. “Don’t you know what happens?” 

Aziraphale began running again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you can and have a good day!


End file.
